Main Page
}}}}|| }|| }|| }|| } Getting Started Here are a few basic things you should know before playing. PostNukeRP is, at its core, about scavenging and surviving. CHAT: Chat is limited on this gamemode. If you send a message normally, only players near you will be able to see it. *Type // or /ooc (?) before sending a message in chat so everyone on the server can read it *Type /yell (?) to send a message a little farther away than normal *Type /me to do a text based action. An example would be /me eat's an orange RESOURCES & SCAVENGING: One thing to know is that you will need Resources. Resources refer to Scrap, Small Parts, and Chemicals, all of which are materials needed to craft anything. *To acquire resources, you will need to find world props scattered around the map, such as (some) broken down vehicles, TV's, Engines, and Biohazard Barrels. *Once you find one of the above, press your Use key while looking at them to begin Scavenging . After a couple seconds, you may or may not be given a small amount of the corresponding resources. For instance, Cars give you scrap, TV's/Engines/ETC give you Small Parts, and Biohazard Barrels give you Chemicals. *You will not always receive resources from Scavenging, and after enough searches, the object you are Scavenging will dissapear and you will need to move onto a new source of Resources. *While Scavenging, you may notice random "props" flying out of the object you are scavenging. Those are actually Parts and Items. If you press F2 on them, you will automatically pick it up and store it in your inventory if you have enough room. Things you can find from scavenging can be used to help build other things, or could possibly be food, such as Canned Beans. DOOR OWNERSHIP: *Press F11 while looking at a door to own it. *Use your keys "weapon" to lock and unlock the door. Press Mouse 1 (Left mouse button) to Unlock the door, and Mouse 2 (right mouse button) to lock it. INVENTORY: *You can access your inventory at any time by pressing F3, or by pressing the inventory tab from the menu screen. *You can only carry so much at a time. The amount you can carry can be upgraded with a certain skill . SHOP: *Once you feel you have enough Resources, you can press F4 to open the Craft/Shop menu. From here, you can view the various things you can make. It also tells you how much of what you need to make it, and if you hover over the icon long enough on some Items, it will tell you required Parts you need in addition to Resources. ENDURANCE & HUNGER: You may have noticed you have an Endurance and Hunger meter on the bottom right of your HUD. *'Endurance' will always slowly decrease. If it hits 0, you will pass out without warning, regardless of where you are. You can avoid this by typing /sleep, or pressing Tab/F3/F4 and clicking the sleep button WHILE you are Indoors. You can wake up at any time by pressing the Wake button on the menu as well. *'Hunger' will always slowly decrease. If it hits 0, you will take a set number of damage every short amount of time until you die. To avoid this, simply eat a food item. *'Food' can be acquired by killing Zombies, whom randomly drop Canned Beans, bought from player vending machines, or by random drops from Scavenging objects. SWITCHING CHARACTERS AND CLASSES: *To switch your character, you will have to rejoin to return to the character selection menu. *To switch Classes , go to the Tab/F3/F4 menu and click the classes tab. Upon switching classes, you will lose 10% of each available resource on you. DEATH: *In the event that you die, you will lose 10% of each resource currently on you. If you have a Gun or Weapon equipped, that will also be dropped. If you go to the Equipment tab in the menu, and send an equipped weapon to your inventory, you will not lose it upon death. Anything in your inventory will not be dropped, but anything equipped will. *Several seconds after you die, a Zombie will spawn above your corpse with the tag "Yourname's Zombie" on it. If the zombie is killed, it will drop a suitcase containing some of the resources you dropped, and any weapon you dropped. Any player can take from this suitcase, so be wary. Sections CONSTRUCTION Classes Endurance & Hunger Resources & Scavenging Crafting/Shop Communities Skills Tools Power Controls If you have any more unanswered questions, consult different sections above, and if you still have questions, leave a comment on the editor's page below stating what you need to know, or ask someone in game. Editors Initially: Psy.D. Bleckworthy (AKA Izaya, Izanagi, Hisao, Bleck) Later Editors: Gnomp Category:Browse Category:Hub Category:Main Page Hub